1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation and feeding improvement in freestanding shelters for young animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in the prior art to separate young animals by providing individual, preformed shelters. These are usually formed from fiberglass or polyethylene. They provide a clean, easy to maintain shelter which separates the animals, reducing transfer of disease. Such a hutch eliminates dampness and crowding. It is difficult, however, to design such a shelter so that it will restrain the animal and yet provide adequate ventilation and easy access for feeding. If complicated doors or windows are used, the cost of the unit rises to a point where it is no longer feasible. An inexpensive means was needed to put the young animal into the shelter, remove it from the shelter, provide adequate ventilation, and feed the animal without spilling. An example of such a shelter is shown on the cover of the January 1981 issue of the magazine entitled "Dairy Herd Management". Another example is shown on page 36 of the same issue. This latter example is a rectangular shelter from which the animal can walk.